Why does she keeps hinting about prom?
by Princess In Love
Summary: Michael's POV from PD 5,where Mia hints about prom in the ER.One shot.Please review


_**Hi, another story complete.**_

_**Enjoy reading…**_

May 6th, Homeroom.

I have no idea what came over Mia today.

I was nearly asleep in my class. As we are done with the Finals, we are supposed to work on projects for our college.

Mia hadn't talked to me all day and yesterday too, if you don't consider that whole fiasco in G&T yesterday.

I think she is mad at me for something. But I have got no idea why she's angry at me. Maybe it is because I did not hit Jangbu that day at her party.

It was a comfort knowing that I could see her at lunch.

May 6th, Lunch

Okay, knowing I would see Mia during lunch wasn't a comfort at all. Because she's not even here.

That's is not here for lunch today.  
>"Tina." I asked her friend. Of all Mia's friends, I like Tina the best. Maybe it is because of the fact that it was her who set us up. And she almost seems level-headed. "Do you know where Mia went?"<p>

"She got a call during French and rushed out," she said, taking a bite from her hamburger.

"Why?" I asked, panicking.

"I don't know. She didn't even tell , I thought she was going mad. After she got of the phone, she started screaming and grabbed her stuff and Lars and rushed out."

I had to know what happened to her. So I went to find Mr.

But he too was not there.

I asked about Mr. to .And he looked at me as if I was asking about his affair with Mademoiselle Klein.

"Mia Thermopolis came screaming to his class, dragging her bodyguard with her, and yelled something. He ran after her."

Mr. too? I wonder why Mia freaked out. She freaked out at the even smallest of matters. But what happened now that made her react like this?

I had to wait till the school let out.

May 6th, Home.

Alright, now I know why Mia freaked out. I totally understand.

After the school let out, I tried to call her at the Loft, but I only got the voicemail. And I didn't know Mia's call number.

Pathetic, isn't it, a boyfriend not knowing his girlfriend's phone number?

Anyway, when I couldn't reach her, I called her dad.

I know that was a brave step. No one calls their girlfriend's dad. Not when you are Frenching his daughter on a daily basis.

When he answered, his sound was tensed.

"? This is me Michael. I was wondering whether you could tell me where Mia might have gone."

"Um, yes Michael. Helen fainted and was taken to a and Frank rushed to the hospital. I think you could find them there."

"Thanks, ."

"No problem."

So I hung up the phone and hailed a cab. In ten minutes, I was in the hospital. I found Mia and Lars in the waiting room, outside the soon as she saw me; Mia ran over to and threw her hands around me. I hugged her and gave a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, Michael.I am so glad you came."

"Of course. How's your mom?"

"She's alright now. They are giving her a Ringer's lactate. After that she can go home."

"Good."

So both of us were sitting in the waiting room, Mia watching the TV and me watching the ambulance that just arrived. I watched in disgust, but I did not turn away.

And then, out of the blue, Mia asked me.

"Come on. Doesn't that look like fun?"

"Getting your chest cracked open with a rip spreader in the middle of Seventh Avenue? No, I don't think so."

Mia looked at me as if I have sprouted a second head or something. Then she said.

"No. On the TV you know. Prom."

I looked at the TV, at people dancing in their formal wear and narrowed my eyes.

"No." I said.

'Yeah, but seriously. Think about it. It might be cool. You know. To go and make fun of.

And you don't have to wear a tux, you know. I mean, there's like no rule that says you do. You could just wear a suit. Or not even a suit. You could wear jeans and one of those T-shirts that look like a tux."

I looked at her incredulously.

What in the wide world is she talking about?

"You know what would be even more fun?" I said finally, "Bowling."

Mia looked at me for a long second and then turned away.

What is wrong with her? Why is hinting about Prom every time?

And I know Mia better than anyone else. And I knew she wasn't going to let this subject go.

"But, Michael,"she said. Seriously. We could go bowling any old night. And frequently do. Wouldn't it be more fun, just once, to get all dressed up and go dancing?'

Dance? Me? I am seriously thinking her princess lessons are affecting her brains.

'You want to go dancing?' I perked up. 'We could go dancing. We could go to the

Rainbow Room if you want. My parents go there on their anniversary and stuff. It's

supposed to be really nice. There's live music, really great old-time jazz, and-.'

Mia was looking desperate now.

'Yeah,' she said. 'I know. I'm sure the Rainbow Room is very nice. But I mean, wouldn't it be nice to go dancing some place with PEOPLE OUR OWN AGE?'

What is she talking about? I DON'T WANT TO GO TO PROM.

"Like from AEHS?"I looked skeptical. It is better to play safe. Giving her the impression that I am clueless about the whole thing may stop her from continuing the topic.

'I guess so. I mean, if like Trevor and Felix and Paul were going to be there . . .'Ha, the geeks that make up my band." But you know, they wouldn't be caught dead at something as lame as the prom."

I am against those entire prom king and queen stuff. They are simply…boring.

But Mia let it off at that. So Mr.G,me,Mia and Lars sat in the waiting an episode of Miracle Pets, which showed a pig walking twenty miles to get help for his owner, who had a heart attack.

I wonder whether Pavlov would do that for me?

_**I hope all of you liked it. I just love Michael so much. I am curious to know his version of how things happened. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed my other Princess Diaries stories.**_

_**The babies in 'The Royal Guests, 'Isabelle Victorie Grimaldo Renaldo Moscovitz (or Belle) and Ronald Rupert Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz (or Ron) are named after Belle from 'Beauty and Beast', Victorie Weasley and Ronald Weasley from 'Harry Potter.'**_

_**The second name of Ronald, 'Rupert' is that of Rupert Grint, the actor who plays Ron Weasley in Harry Potter movies, and one of my favorite actors.**_


End file.
